greenland_ocfandomcom-20200214-history
Hetalia Fan Characters Q
Hetalia Fan Characters Q&A is a fanmade website where my personal OCs get ask some questions by strangers who visits this site. A few questions will be created first off to get to know the OCs better, as examples. I'm usually active on the computer, when a question is asked to a character or more, I'll quickly give an answer specifically. I won't post Q&A arts. Just typing. I lack the ability to try drawing without bases of a human person. You can ask Greenland, The Åland Islands and The Faroe Islands. There are some questions you ask would not be answered for reasons. Maybe I didn't like it, it's uncomfortable, inappropriate, etc. So keep that in mind. Ask away! Åland Islands Q: When's that last time you use your slingshot? A: "Last time, for Christmas, I launched a candy wrapper, rolled it up and fired at Denmark before I could throw the wrapper away. He was just being annoying." Q: "What happens if one of your friends (Greenland/Faroe) is drunk? Åland Islands: If it's Greenland the drunk one, Faroe will help take him home since she lives closer, I rarely help him alone. But if she's drunk, I would be the one to take her home because we live closer to each other than Green. No offense. I usually don't get drunk, but Faroe would look after me if it happens. Though, I drink in moderation." Faroe Islands Q: Faroe, do you love sheeps? A: "Yes! I love sheeps! I also love chocolate like that British chocolate Britain gave me the first time we met was called Cadbury Dairy Milk. I know sheeps are more common in New Zealand." Q: Faroe, I want you to drink alcohol! A: "*Drunk* Eehhhhh... Why can't we have mountains (trees) on trees (mountains)?? It's too unfair..! I hate nature..." Åland Islands: "Uhh. No, we never have trees on mountains. We're just islands, so-" Faroe Islands: "*Drunk* Shut up..! Threes (misheard as trees) don't grow on lumpy patches of green! (mountains)" Greenland: "Hahaha! You mean mountains!" Faroe Islands: "*Drunk* *Hic!* You know what I mean! We can't climb trees because we couldn't climb trees because we don't- *Hic!* have any! Why can't the Danish government- *Hic!* plant some!?" *Rests her head on her arms on the table* Åland Islands: *Puts one hand on her back in comfort* -_- Faroe Islands: *Drunk* *Smacks his hand away without looking* "Don't touch me!" Åland Islands: *Monotone voice* "Ow." Greenland: "Um. Not all islands don't have trees. You have been in the UK before! As well as Mr. Japan, Iceland....Sorry, I don't know that much." Faroe Islands: *Drunk* *Looks at him and slams her two fists on the table* "But your the fattest island in the world!!" Greenland: *Offended* "HEY I'M NOT FAT! I'M GEOGRAPHICALLY BIG, NOT IN PERSON!" Åland Islands: *Surprised* "Hey, don't take it too far Faroe. Your gonna make it worse, you're just drunk." Faroe Islands: *Drunk* We're just islands that don't a chance! Russia is none of my concern! ...And I'm not 'dunk' (drunk)!" Greenland: *Still offended* "But hey, Åland is a archipelago island! So are you!" Faroe Islands: *Drunk* "But your a MAJOR!" Greenland: "Ok! Just- just..." Åland Islands: "Drink this." *Gives her a glass of water* END Greenland Q: Green, how can you cope if you really are alone in a random place, as if you were lost and what about being at home alone? Aren't you autophobic? A: "Er...Yes. I actually don't like this kind of fear, Russia's pretty tough about being alone despite him having a troubled childhood and I'm rather messed up. Probably because of our dramatic change with...Climate change....I mean- I do live alone at home, but with my dogs! About 1..2..3..7....12 dogs! One of them is a puppy, it's weird how I feel fine surrounded by dogs. I don't get negative reactions because their not human contacts, or another nation. I do wish they could talk, I live alone with them along with my cat Aput. If I were alone with absolutely no one here, I'd probably freak out, cry and eventually go insane." Q: Greenland, how come you can't participate in Footbal leagues? A: "Because our land is not good enough. We use artificial turf.. So yeah...I'm alone. When I watch others play, I sometimes play by myself. At least a few people I know would offer me a chance to play one on one, I always get defeated in the end! I suck at sports involving to play on real grass!"